My Endurance Dream
by Obi-Wan Kenobi's Jedi Princess
Summary: A dream that I had about being on a special season of Endurance.


2-9-06

My Endurance Dream

I had a dream that I was on a special season of Endurance. The 20 contestants that were on there were:  
The 10 girls:  
01. Terri Irwin as Terri  
02. Lisa J. Lennox as Deedee  
03. Julianna Rose Mauriello as Stephanie  
04. Emma Taylor Isherwood as Josie  
05. Shadia Simmons as Corrine  
06. Murray Cook's Wife  
07. Anthony Field's Wife  
08. Greg Page's Wife  
09. Marlene Haney as Marlene  
10. Amber Haney as Amber  
The 10 guys:  
01. Greg Page as Greg  
02. Murray Cook as Murray  
03. Jeff Fatt as Jeff  
04. Anthony Field as Anthony  
05. Steve Irwin as Steve  
06. Magnus Scheving as Sportacus  
07. Chad McNamara as Rooney  
08. Jonathan Wexlar as Moe  
09. Adam Haney as Adam  
10. Jeff Douglas as Professor Z or Z for short

So after JD Roth who is the host of Endurance have all of them do the "Right To Stay" challenge there were only 7 girls and 7 boys that became Endurance players. The three girls and the three guys that got eliminated were:  
The 3 girls:  
01. Emma Taylor Isherwood as Josie  
02. Shadia Simmons as Corrine  
03. Marlene Haney as Marlene  
The 3 guys:  
01. Chad McNamara as Rooney  
02. Jonathan Wexlar as Moe  
03. Adam Haney as Adam

Then JD had us do a challenge where the winner of the challenge got to pick who was on each team and at the end Amber was the one who won.  
The teams are as followed:  
RED TEAM: Murray and his Wife  
PURPLE TEAM: Jeff and Greg's Wife  
YELLOW TEAM: Greg and Amber  
BLUE TEAM: Anthony and his Wife  
GRAY TEAM: Sportacus and Stephanie  
ORANGE TEAM: Z and Deedee  
GREEN TEAM: Steve and Terri

The next day JD had us do our first Endurance Mission. Then JD said "Who ever wins this gets the Teamwork piece and control over the Samadhi." So the 7 teams did the mission and at the end the Yellow Team won. So JD gave Greg and Amber the Teamwork piece and then he said that we could give the Samadhi to any team that we want to give it to. Then after JD left the other teams were congratulating us. So later that day all 7 teams went to go see JD at this little island (as JD likes to call it) so then we got to talking and then JD turns to the Yellow Team and asks us what team we were going to give the Samadhi to. So I said "Well I am friends with the Gray, Orange and Green Teams while Greg is friends with the Red, Purple and Blue teams. Then after Greg and I got through talking about who we wanted to give the Samadhi to well at first Greg wanted to give the Samadhi to the Gray team because they are a strong team but I didn't want to give it to them so I decided to give it to the Purple team." Then JD said "So the Purple team gets it." Then I said "Yeah we are going to give it to the Purple team, but Greg doesn't want them to get it, but they're getting it anyways." So the Yellow team hands the Samadhi over to the Purple team and they walked up to where JD is at and JD tells them to break it against the rock and so they do that and they find out what was in it and it is a statue of a man who looks unhappy and he is sitting down which that means the Purple team has to sit out in tomorrows Temple Mission. That doesn't mean that they are going to the Temple it just means that they can't save themselves from going to the Temple.

The next day JD had us do our first Temple Mission. The winner of the mission gets to send any two teams up to the Temple of Fate. Then after the teams did the Temple Mission JD said that the Yellow team won again. So a little while later JD was talking to us to see who the Yellow team would send up to the Temple of Fate and JD said "Remember only two teams go up there but one team comes back," then JD turns to the Yellow team and asks "So Yellow what two teams would be going to the Temple." Then Amber said "Well after awhile Greg and I decided to choose a team to go up I chose the Purple team." Then Greg said "The team that I chose was the Gray Team." Then JD said "Gray and Purple pack your bags and say your good-byes and at sunset I will see you up at the Temple." So the Gray and Purple teams did all that and then it was time for them to go see JD up at the Temple. So the Gray and the Purple teams arrived at the Temple where JD was waiting for them. Then JD said "Welcome to the Temple of Fate the most Feared place on Endurance. In front of you there are three cauldons one contains water, one contains fire and one contains wood. You know that wood floats on water, water puts out fire and fire burns wood. The first team to win two rounds gets to stay on Endurance. So grab your first piece." Then after awhile the teams chose what element they think would win them the round. Then JD took both of the teams pieces and put them into the burning cauldon behind him. Then JD said "Let's see both elements raise now." So both the elements rose up and it was Fire for the Gray team and Wood for the Purple team and that means that the Gray team won the first round. Then JD said "Gray, you win this next round you will go back and see your friends. Purple you have to win this to stay in the game." Then the teams picked their second element and after awhile JD said "Let's see both elements raise now." Then the elements rose up and the teams picked the exact opposite pick this time. So they have to do a third round and in the third round the Gray team chose wood and the purple team chose water. So the Gray team won and the Purple was sent home. Then JD said "Congratulations Gray team why don't you grab your stuff and go see your friends. Then the Gray team went back to see their friends and we were all happy to see the Gray team back.

The next day JD had us do our second Endurance Mission after he talked to us about the team that went home yesterday and he said "You all know the Purple team went home and they left behind their piece and a letter. Greg would you like to read it." So Greg read the letter to everyone and the Purple team decided to give their Perseverance piece to the Yellow team and then JD gave the piece to the Yellow team and then a little while later JD told us about our second Endurance Mission and he said "Who ever wins this gets the Discipline piece and gets to choose two other teams to be on their Superteams for tomorrows Temple Mission. So we did the Endurance Mission and again the Yellow team won and JD gave them the Discipline piece to add to the other pieces they had and now the Yellow has (as JD would say) a Commanding lead. So Greg and Amber are talking about who they want on their Superteam and later that day the teams went to go see JD and we were talking for a little while and then JD said "So Yellow who are the two teams that you want on your Superteam." Then I said "Well after a lot of talking we decided to have the Gray and Green teams on our Superteam." Then JD said "So the Superteams are going be the Yellow, Gray and Green teams and they will be one team and the Orange, Blue and Red teams will be the other teams.

By the way I forgot to mention the Pyramid Pieces each of the teams got to start with and they are as followed:  
RED TEAM: Murray and his Wife (Heart)  
PURPLE TEAM: Jeff and Greg's Wife (Perseverance)  
YELLOW TEAM: Greg and Amber (Trust)  
BLUE TEAM: Anthony and his Wife (Commitment)  
GRAY TEAM: Sportacus and Stephanie (Leadership)  
ORANGE TEAM: Z and Deedee (Knowledge)  
GREEN TEAM: Steve and Terri (Courage)

The next day JD had us do our second Temple Mission and this Temple Mission was with the Superteams. So then JD had us do the Temple Mission and then at the end the Yellow, Gray and Green teams won. Then later that day JD was talking to all the teams and then JD said "Amber, I will let you tell us which two of the three teams sitting on the stairs are going up to the Temple tonight." Then I said "Well we all thought long and hard and then we finally decided that the Orange team...will not be going to Temple tonight. Red and Blue are going." Then JD said "Red team Blue team pack your bags and say your goodbyes and I will see you tonight up at the Temple of Fate." Then later that night up at the Temple of Fate the Red and Blue teams were competing to see who will stay and who will go home. Then JD said "Welcome to the Temple of Fate the most Feared place on Endurance. In front of you there are three cauldons one contains water, one contains fire and one contains wood. You know that fire burns wood, wood floats on water and water puts out fire. The first team to win two rounds gets to stay on Endurance. So grab your first piece." Then after awhile the teams chose what element they think would win them the round. Then JD took both of the teams pieces and put them into the burning cauldon behind him. Then JD said "Let's see both elements raise now." Then both elements rose up and the Red team picked fire and the Blue team picked water. So the Blue team won the first round. Then in the second round the Red team picked wood and the Blue team picked water. So the Red team won the second round. So they had to do a third round and at the end the Red team chose fire and the Blue team chose water. So the Blue team won and gets to stay on Endurance. The Red team was the second team to go home. So JD said "Blue team congratulation and go see your friends I bet that they are wondering who is coming back."

The next day JD had us do our third Endurance Mission after he was talking to us about the Red team going home and then JD said "You all know that the Red team went home last night so they left behind their Heart piece and a note. This time I think Amber should read it." So JD gave Amber the note and she read it and that the Red team is going to give their piece to the Blue team. Then JD said "So now the Yellow team has four pieces, the Blue team has two pieces and the other teams all have one piece." So later that day the five remaining teams went to go see JD to find out what the Endurance Mission was going to be. Then JD said "So who ever wins this gets the Strength piece and control over the powerful Samadhi. So at the end the Gray team won the mission and control over the Samadhi. Then JD said "Congratulations Gray team you get the Strength piece and control over the Samadhi." After JD left the other teams went to Congratulate the Gray team. So later that day the five teams went to go see JD at the little island and after a while of talking the Gray team decided to give the Samadhi to the Blue team. Then JD said "Blue team come up here and let's see what is inside the Samadhi." So the Blue team broke it against the rock and inside it was a small ball and then JD said "Blue team tomorrow you will have an extra ball in tomorrows Temple Mission. That doesn't mean that they are going to the Temple it just means that it will be a little hard to save themselves from going to the Temple."

So far the teams that went home are the Purple team who was the first to go home and the Red team who was the second team to go home. Here is a list what the remaining five teams have for their pieces after the third Endurance Mission.

YELLOW TEAM: Greg and Amber (Trust), (Teamwork), (Perseverance), (Discipline)

BLUE TEAM: Anthony and his Wife (Commitment), (Heart)

GRAY TEAM: Sportacus and Stephanie (Leadership), (Strength)

ORANGE TEAM: Z and Deedee (Knowledge)

GREEN TEAM: Steve and Terri (Courage)

The next day JD had us do our third Temple Mission. So later that day we all went to go see JD and he told us what the Temple Mission was going to be about and then JD said "The Blue team has to get three balls in while all the other teams after to only get two balls in." So at the end the Orange team won for the first time and the choice to send any two teams to the Temple of Fate. Later that day JD asked the Orange team what two teams will be going to the Temple of Fate and the Orange team chose the Blue team and the Gray team to go up to the Temple. Then JD said "Blue team, Gray team pack your bags and say your good-byes and I will meet you up at the Temple tonight. So the Blue and Gray teams packed their bags and said good-bye to all their friends and the went up to the Temple of Fate where JD was there waiting for them and then JD had them choose one of the elements and the Gray team chose fire while the Blue team chose wood so then they found out that the Gray team won the first round then JD told them to choose another element and this time the Gray team chose water and the Blue team chose fire and then they found out the the Gray team won again so they get to go back and see their friends and the Blue team was the third team to get eliminated from Endurance. So JD told the Gray team that they get to go back down and see their friends. So then the rest of the teams got to see who came back from the Temple and they were all excited to see the Gray team return.

Here's a list of the teams that have gone home so far:  
1. Purple team-Jeff and Greg's wife  
2. Red team-Murray and his wife  
3. Blue team-Anthony and his wife

So now there are four teams left and they are along with the pieces that they have:  
1. YELLOW TEAM: Greg and Amber (Trust), (Teamwork), (Perseverance), (Discipline)  
2. GRAY TEAM: Sportacus and Stephanie (Leadership), (Strength)  
3. ORANGE TEAM: Z and Deedee (Knowledge)  
4. GREEN TEAM: Steve and Terri (Courage)

So then JD was talking to us and then JD said "You all know that the Blue team went home last night and they left their two pieces and a note and Greg would you like to read it." So then Greg read the note and the Blue team said in the note that they are giving their pieces to the Yellow team. Now the Yellow has a commanding lead. Here is what the teams have now:  
1. YELLOW TEAM: Greg and Amber (Trust), (Teamwork), (Perseverance), (Discipline), (Commitment), (Heart)  
2. GRAY TEAM: Sportacus and Stephanie (Leadership), (Strength)  
3. ORANGE TEAM: Z and Deedee (Knowledge)  
4. GREEN TEAM: Steve and Terri (Courage)

Later that day JD had us do our fourth Endurance Mission. Then JD said "So whoever wins this gets the Luck piece and the Samadhi. So in the end the Green team won their first mission and they won their first piece the Luck piece and then later that day all four teams went to go see JD up at the little island. Then JD said "So Green Team congrats on winning your first mission and now you have control over the Samadhi. So Green team who are you going to give the Samadhi to?" Then Terri of the Green said "We thought long and hard about this and we are going to give the Samadhi to the strongest team here and that will be the Gray team." Then JD said "Gray team grab the Samadhi from Green and bring it up here and we'll see what is in it?" So the Gray team broke the Samadhi against the rock and in it was a little note saying that a foot of the Gray team's rope will be cut off. Then JD said "That doesn't mean that they are going to the Temple it just means that it will be a little hard to save themselves from going to the Temple."

Here is what the final four teams have for pieces up until now:  
1. YELLOW TEAM: Greg and Amber (Trust), (Teamwork), (Perseverance), (Discipline), (Commitment), (Heart)  
2. GRAY TEAM: Sportacus and Stephanie (Leadership), (Strength)  
3. ORANGE TEAM: Z and Deedee (Knowledge)  
4. GREEN TEAM: Steve and Terri (Courage), (Luck)

The next day JD had us do our fourth Temple Mission. Here is what JD said when the final four teams went to go see him "Watching you guys come down here I am almost looking for the rest of you. You know what I mean it's only down to the final four teams. So after tonight the final four will become the final three." Then JD told us what the Temple Mission was and in the end the Yellow team won again and they get to choose two teams to go up to the Temple. Later that day JD ask the Yellow team which two teams are going up to Temple. Then JD said "Amber which two teams are going up to the Temple tonight?" Then Amber said "Well we thought long and hard and we decided that the Green team...won't be going to Temple tonight Orange and Gray are going." Then JD said "Orange and Gray pack your bags and say your good-byes and I will see you up at the Temple at sunset." So the Orange and Gray teams packed their bags and said their good-byes to the Green and Yellow teams and then they headed up to the Temple of Fate where JD was waiting for them. Then JD said "Welcome Orange team and it's a Welcome back to the Gray team. Gray you been up here twice before and I got to say no team in the history of Endurance has been up to Temple three times and went back three times that doesn't mean it could happen but it will be the first if you won tonight." Then JD had the teams pick an element and after awhile the Orange team chose fire and the Gray team chose wood. So the Orange team won the first round and in the second round the Orange team chose wood and the Gray team chose fire. So the Gray team won the second round and in the third round the Orange team chose water as did the Gray team. So now they have to do a fourth round and this time the Orange team chose water again and the Gray team chose fire. So the Gray team was the fourth team to get eliminated and the Orange team got to go back down and see their friends and the Green team and Yellow team were happy to see the Orange team come back.

The next day JD had us do our final Endurance Mission. After JD talked to us about the Gray team going home. Then JD said "You all know that the Gray team went home last night and it was really hard seeing them go home maybe it was the hardest elimination we had. They left their two pieces and a note. Amber will you like to read it?" So she read the note and it said that the Gray team are going to give their pieces to the Green team. Then JD said "Since this is your final Endurance Mission I'm going to have you create your own game with the stuff that you see in front of you which is pretty much the stuff that we used before." Then after JD left the three remaining teams got to work creating their final Endurance Mission and then later that day JD came to see us and then Deedee explained what the game we created was about and then we did the mission and in the end the Yellow team won again and they got the Ingenuity piece and the Samadhi. Later that day the final three teams went to go see JD at the little island and then JD said "Amber what happened in the first three Endurances around this time?" Then Amber said "Around this time in the first three Endurances the teams asked you if the Samadhi could be taking out of the game so that it will be a level playing field in the last Temple Mission." Then JD said "So Amber do you want to take the Samadhi out of the game or give it to one of the teams on your left." Then Amber said "JD we are going to take the Samadhi out of the game." Then JD said "Ok throw it up here. There will be no Samadhi. Tomorrows Temple Mission will be on a level playing field." Then after that JD had the teams go back down to their cabins and then JD asked Amber to stay behind. "Amber will you come here for a minute or so." Then Amber said "Sure JD. What's up?" Then JD said "I just wanted to give you something that I didn't want the other teams knowing." Then before Amber knew it JD gave her a kiss on the lips. Then Amber said "JD what was that for?" Then JD said "That kiss was for good luck and hoping that you win tomorrows Temple Mission." Then Amber said "That's very sweet of you JD."

Here is what the final three teams have for pieces up until now:  
1. YELLOW TEAM: Greg and Amber (Trust), (Teamwork), (Perseverance), (Discipline), (Commitment), (Heart),(Ingenuity)  
2. ORANGE TEAM: Z and Deedee (Knowledge)  
3. GREEN TEAM: Steve and Terri (Courage), (Luck), (Leadership), (Strength)

The next day JD had us do our final Temple Mission. When the final three teams went to go see JD everyone had a smile on their face except for Amber. Here is what JD said when he notice that Amber wasn't smiling "Amber what's with the long face? Why are you so sad?" Then Amber said "Well JD last night I had a nightmare." Then JD said "Why was is a nightmare, Amber?" Then Amber said "Well it was about today's Temple Mission and I saw that the Yellow team lost and was going to the Temple tonight with one of the other teams and up at the Temple I saw the Yellow team leaving Endurance forever and I wasn't to happy because I was going to miss someone very special. Well he's special to me that is." Then JD said "Who is this very special someone, Amber?" Then Amber said "Well JD...(breaking into tears)it's you. JD I almost forgot something that I did in my nightmare before Greg and I left I gave you a hug because I was going to miss you so much." Then after all that JD said "Amber you know that you can prevent that dream from ever happening." Then she said "How's that JD?" Then JD said "By winning today's Temple Mission." Then she said "That depends on the mission JD." Then JD told us what the mission was about and then in the end Amber of the Yellow team won. When she found out that she won she was so happy that she was a lock for the final two teams. Then later that day up at the Temple the two teams that lost the mission were about to find out who will join the Yellow team in the "Celebrity Endurance Finale." The JD told them to choose an element and the Green team chose fire and the Orange team chose water. So the Orange team won the first round and in the second round the Green team chose wood and the Orange team chose fire. So the Orange team is headed back to the cabins to see their friends while Green was the last team to get eliminated. When the Yellow team saw the Orange team come back they were so happy to see them.

Here's a list of the teams that got eliminated:  
1. Purple team-Jeff and Greg's wife  
2. Red team-Murray and his wife  
3. Blue team-Anthony and his wife  
4. Gray team-Sportacus and Stephanie  
5. Green team-Steve and Terri

The next day JD had us do our Final Mission. JD came up to the cabins and said "There aren't that many teams to call out just two girls and two guys." So the final two teams came out and sat next to JD. Amber was on JD's left and Deedee was on his right. Then JD said "It's seems strange to have one team on my left and one team on my right. Then JD turns to Amber and says "Amber, how does it feel to be in the final two teams?" Then Amber said "It feels so great to be here in the final two." Then later that day JD had us do our final mission to determine who will get the most pieces that the Green team left behind and in the end this is what the Yellow and Orange team got:

1. YELLOW TEAM: Greg and Amber (Trust), (Teamwork), (Perseverance), (Discipline), (Commitment), (Heart), (Ingenuity), (Luck), (Strength)  
2. ORANGE TEAM: Z and Deedee (Knowledge), (Courage), (Leadership), (Friendship)

Later that day JD gave the final two teams a gift that will always remind them of their time that they spent on Endurance. Then up at the Temple of Fate the final two teams battled it out to see who becomes the Endurance Champ. Then in the end JD said "Yellow team you did it! YOU ARE THE ENDURANCE CHAMPS!" Then Amber was jumping up and down and her and Greg starting hugging each other and then they hugged the Orange team and then after all that Amber went and gave JD a hug and JD surprised Amber and the other three by kissing her on the lips. Which was an Endurance First. Then JD said "Greg and Amber you are going to spend a week in the Australian Outback." Then Amber said "Hey, JD would you like to come with us?" Then Greg said "That sounds like a great idea, Amber. So JD what so you say about that?" Then JD said "Greg and Amber I would love to go to Australia with you but I can't. I'm sorry." Then Amber said "JD why can't you come with us?" Then JD said "Because I have to stay here and do my job here." Then Amber said "JD, Greg and I think that you need to take a well earned vacation since you did an AMAZING job hosting Endurance." Then JD said "You really think so Amber?" Then Amber said "Yes, JD, I do." So in the end JD went with Greg and Amber to the Australian Outback and they all had a ton of fun in the Australian Outback. After a week Greg took JD and Amber to the Australia Zoo since neither JD or Amber has ever been there before. Then Greg took them to Sydney where The Wiggles had a concert to do and JD and Amber were Greg's special guests.


End file.
